


Зимнее поместье

by miroveha



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: Если дом делится на два крыла, то он уже слишком большой.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Winterborn Manor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/611285) by [nyagosstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyagosstar/pseuds/nyagosstar). 



> (Рабочим названием фика было «Нет, мы не будем жить в аббатстве Даунтон».)

— Черт, да ты, наверное, шутишь. 

Из окна машины Эд разглядывал массивный особняк, нависающий над гравиевой дорожкой. Чем ближе они подъезжали, тем больше он становился. 

— Что не так? — спросил Рой. Судя по его преувеличенно невинному голосу, он прекрасно знал, что не так. 

Гравий мерно хрустел под колесами машины. Когда они подъехали к парадному входу, Эд подумал, что сойдет с ума, если ему каждый день придется слышать этот звук. 

— Серьезно? Там выстроилась гребаная шеренга к нашему приезду. 

— Я фюрер. 

— Сволочь ты, вот кто. Что, твою мать, мы будем делать с такой кучей места? И все эти люди будут жить в нашем… — он на мгновение умолк. — Не думаю, что это можно назвать домом. Это чертов замок. Дальше ты захочешь стать королем? 

Рой сбросил скорость, чтобы не окатить ждущих их идиотов волной мелких бежевых камешков. Эд вообще не представлял, где в Аместрисе добывают подобную породу. Наверняка тот богатый ублюдок, что построил особняк, заказывал их в Сине или в каком-то другом до ужаса дорогостоящем месте. Чертовы богачи. 

С фальшивой улыбкой, что застывала у него на лице во всех подобных случаях, Рой приветственно помахал идеально ровной линии встречающих.

— Я лишь прошу тебя присмотреться. И не вести себя, как полная сволочь, по отношению к людям, что изо всех сил стараются поддерживать этот дом в хорошем состоянии. 

Тяжело вздохнув, Эд тоже натянул на лицо улыбку и помахал встречающим. Стоило машине остановиться, как возглавляющий шеренгу жилистый маленький старик поспешил открыть дверь сначала перед Роем, а затем и перед Эдом. 

— Фюрер, мистер Элрик, для нас большая часть принимать вас в поместье. Я мистер Грин, старший дворецкий. — Он низко поклонился. 

Пожав его руку, Рой солгал:

— Мы рады посетить вас. 

— Возможно, мне стоит показать дом? 

— Пожалуйста, ведите. 

Они двинулись следом за мистером Грином. Дождавшись, пока они немного отстали, Эд прошипел Рою:

— Он даже не представил нас всем остальным. 

Зачем было заставлять их ждать на морозе, если им не перепало даже рукопожатия от фюрера? 

— Не начинай. 

После минуты расспросов и нескольких шокированных взглядов выяснилось, что мистера Грина зовут Альфред. Он повел их осматривать до смешного огромный дом. Пол был отделан чистым мрамором, а стены — панелями из полированного дерева, поверх которых висели богато изукрашенные непонятные картины. Каждый их шаг отзывался громким эхом, похожим на выстрелы, и Эд ничуть не сомневался, что весь Ризембул можно было бы с удобством разместить внутри стен этого дома. 

— Сколько требуется людей, чтобы поддерживать здесь порядок? 

Рой кинул на него предостерегающий взгляд, но это был справедливый вопрос. В основном люди до безумия обожали фюрера Мустанга, — и все же нельзя было скидывать со счетов приходящие иногда письма с угрозами. Эд прекрасно знал о двух почти удавшихся покушениях: убийцы теперь гнили в тюремных камерах глубоко под землей, где больше никогда в жизни не смогут увидеть солнечного света. Управлять обслугой любой численности — это одно, но жить с ними — совсем другое. Это порождало ряд совсем новых проблем. 

— Сейчас в поместье двадцать слуг, сэр. Все они служат в доме уже много лет. 

— Это… немало. 

Альфред засмеялся:

— Этого едва ли хватает, чтобы поддерживать такой старый дом в надлежащем виде. Если вы решите сделать Зимнее поместье своей резиденцией, то нам понадобится по меньшей мере вдесятеро больше людей, чтобы привести его в порядок, к которому привыкли люди вашего положения. 

Эд вспомнил их маленький дом, зажатый между совершенно такими же домами армейских офицеров. Практичный деревянный паркет никогда не поражал красотой, а в некоторых местах был истерт поколениями военных, что жили здесь до них. Спальня на втором этаже немного осела вправо, и к тому же там откуда-то вечно гулял сквозняк, который Эд не мог победить ни штукатуркой, ни алхимией. Дешевая краска на стенах давно поблекла, а новую такого же цвета не производили лет тридцать: как раз столько же лет назад она ещё пользовалась популярностью.

Он был старым и потрепанным, газон сводил Эда с ума, а соседей, которые ему нравились, можно было сосчитать на пальцах одной руки, — но долгие годы это был его дом. Они с Роем въехали в него вместе, а затем вместе выбирали занавески и ругались из-за немытой посуды. Они ссорились в каждой комнате (хотя вряд ли можно представить что-то более неловкое, чем ссора в ванной) и занимались сексом на каждой поверхности. Их «я люблю тебя» раздавались в продуваемых насквозь коридорах. 

Эд давно знал, что Рой станет фюрером: это был долгий и длинный путь, где каждый шаг наверх им приходилось вырывать зубами и когтями, — за это время он успел смириться с неизбежным. Но переезд застал его врасплох. Эд почему-то считал, что когда Рой наконец взберется на вершину военной иерархии, то сможет управлять страной с их маленькой облезлой кухни. После того, как он сжег дом в Ризембуле, у Эда было ещё много мест, куда он мог бы вернуться, — но впервые он чувствовал, что может назвать какой-то дом своим. И хотя ему не принадлежала ни единая пядь земли, ни единый кирпич из кладки, Эд все равно считал его своим. 

Этот чудовищный гигант не вызывал у него похожих чувств. Казалось, Эд идет по мавзолею. 

Затем они вошли в жилое крыло — жилое крыло! — но Альфред, к его чести, и бровью не повел, когда Рой попросил оставить их одних в очередной хозяйской спальне. 

— Эд?

Он подошел к одному из роскошных окон с видом на ухоженный пруд в саду. 

— Да? 

— Как тебе дом? Ты выглядел бледноватым ближе к концу. 

Эд готов был пожать плечами и спросить мнение самого Роя, хотя ничуть не сомневался, что тот катался бы по полу от восторга, позволяй ему статус. Он уже почти сдался, когда к пруду спустилась стая лебедей, и одинокий садовник принялся отгонять их от клумб. 

— Если ты заставишь меня тут жить, думаю, я покончу жизнь самоубийством. — Отвернувшись от окна, Эд подошел к Рою вплотную, грудь к груди. — Я выполнял все твои просьбы, чтобы помочь тебе достичь цели. Я никак не комментировал государственную политику. Я не высовывался во время гражданских беспорядков. Я посещал с тобой эти чертовы приемы, стоял там и говорил ни о чем с генеральскими женами. Я помогал тебе сбросить… — Умолкнув, он заново осмотрел комнату. Кто угодно мог подслушивать в доме такого размера. — Я помогал тебе во всем. Я делал все, что ты бы ни попросил, — но думаю, с меня хватит. Если ты выберешь этот проклятый дом, то будешь жить в нем один. 

Вместо истерики, неловкой тишины и раненого взгляда Рой скользнул пальцами в его волосы. Тепло от его руки согревало затылок и шею Эда. 

— Тебе нужно было только сказать «нет». 

— Ох, — облегченно вздохнув, Эд подался навстречу его прикосновению. — Ладно. Хорошо. 

Рой ухмыльнулся, затем кивнул на огромную кровать:

— Но жаль было бы упустить подобный шанс, тебе не кажется? 

Эд подумал об Альфреде, терпеливо ждущем их возвращения, об остальных слугах, столпившихся у двери и вслушивающихся в малейший шорох, и, наконец, о явных следах, что они оставят после себя. А затем подумал о том, как легко Рой принял его ультиматум, и что Рой выглядит совершенно потрясающе в своем костюме, и что эта кровать была размером практически с всю их спальню. 

— Черт, да это было бы практически преступлением.


End file.
